


Compartments

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry learned to put everything in his life into neat compartments—except for Ron.





	Compartments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I've been accused of being emotional, having a hero complex, and a moody bastard—I think that's what Hermione called me but she could have been talking about Mad-Eye. Sometime at the end of sixth year I decided I had to separate myself from everything. I put everyone, every feeling, and every memory into neat little boxes inside my mind. I couldn't let myself care—I could let myself feel the horror of what I knew must come. I couldn't let myself feel pain, feel joy, feel love—or I tried not to. It worked. It worked for the most part. I was able to leave Ginny behind, knowing I was giving her a better life. I was able to walk with my shoulders squared, my head high, and the lingering anger I felt for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was shut into a neat little box in my mind.

I shut down my heart to the outside world. I put the things of childhood behind and forced myself to be the man I knew I could be.

It would have been perfect if it hadn't been for Ron.

He is my joy, my pain, my tears, and my laughter. He breaks down the compartments, tears away the walls, and he makes me human. Ron with his lopsided grin, his blue eyes, and I swear he can see inside my soul.

When I destroyed Voldemort it was Ron that helped, it was Ron's hand wrapped around mine, Ron's voice in my ear. I could feel his heart beating against my back and mine beat in time. He was everything.

I tried to shut myself away after the end. I tried to hide from the world but again Ron was there. He broke through all the barriers with just a touch of his hand to my arm. It was him I shared my sorrow, my anger, and my pain.

Ron is every tear I've cried, every smile I've smiled; he is my reason for being. He is my heart.

The funny thing is that he never asks anything in return. He never expects anything and I would give him the world if he would let me.

So, how do you repay the one person who has given so much?

You love them, fully, completely, and you let them in those places that no one else can touch.

You love them in spite of your moods, your fears, and your pain.

Because they loved you without hesitation—you're a whole person.

Most people think Ron Weasley just comes from a poor family with loads of kids. Most people would say everything he owns is rubbish and that he has nothing to offer.

Ron would give his life for me, he would lay down his life for Hermione, and for that alone he's worth more than all the galleons in the world. He's funny, he's loyal, and he loves with his whole heart, his entire being, and he lives despite the loss of his youth.

He's Ron Weasley—my hero.


End file.
